


The ABC’s of a Kiss

by rareformofwolfsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: A collection of alphabet kisses.





	1. A is for arm.

**A**

They’re on the couch, the time gone long past bedtime for mundane and shadow world alike. Magnus sits with his legs curled under him, teacup balancing forgotten on his knee as his fingers trailed lightly over Alec’s arm that rests in his lap, following the curves of his runes. 

Alec watches him with hooded eyes, murmuring the name of each rune and the meaning behind it. Magnus knows what they mean, and Alec knows he knows, but it’s soothing for the both of them and calm. So _calm_.

It was a long, exhausting day, full of chaos and heartache. _Mourning_.

Three children were killed today. Two Shadowhunter children and a Warlock child.

They’re still trying to locate who and where the Forsaken was created.

Alec had only just gotten home, all but collapsing onto the lounge and that’s where Magnus finds him five minutes later when he returns, unmoved and still in his gear. 

Alec’s breath hitches painfully in his throat, the words catching when Magnus’ fingers trace over _Expectation _and blinks away the hot sting in his eyes. A tear tracks slowly down his cheek and Magnus lifts a hand to gently brush it away.

The families have been notified, Shadowhunter and downworlder respectively; an afternoon of denial, anger, grief.

The shadow world has come along way in living harmoniously (for the most part) but Alec still wishes they would put aside tradition, at least just this once, to mourn three precious lives, together.

Magnus leans down as he pulls Alec’s arm closer, to press a soft kiss to the rune. Alec feels forgiveness in the gesture, _(it wasn’t your fault, Alexander. You mustn’t blame yourself_.) but his heart feels heavy when he feels droplets on his skin from where Magnus is still leaning over.

Magnus is hurting just as much; the warlock community hurting the most. Children are especially precious to them.

Together they shift (the teacup falls but disappears before it touches the ground) until Magnus has his face buried in Alec’s chest, Alec’s arms wrapped firmly around him as they lie down. Their clothes change to sleeping attire and magic swirls by Alec’s hip as a portal opens from beneath them, sinking them down into the soft confines of their bed.

They grieve.

* * *


	2. B is for blind

**B**

“_You were lucky, Mister Lightwood. Had your Parabatai brought you minutes later, your eyesight would have been lost entirely._”

Alec trekked carefully through the loft, right arm stretched out so his fingers could trail along a wall, the edge of the couch. He knew the layout by heart that he shouldn’t run into obstacles, having walked the same path in the middle of the night;-

“_However, for your eyesight to recover, you will need to wear this eye shield for the next six weeks. It has an iratze embedded in the fabric, modified to provide constant healing without losing its healing potency or ability.”_

\- but the involuntary darkness had Alec questioning where everything was placed. Did someone leave a chair out? Was some piece of furniture accidentally shifted two millimetres over to the left?

Alec knew Magnus would have made sure everything was placed exactly as it should be, but accidents happen.

“_We’ll check in at the three week mark, just to see how much the healing has improved, if at all. I’ve no doubt you’ll make a full recovery, but the eyes can be a tricky sort. I’m providing you some eye drops infused with angelic essence to remove any remaining ichor residue- apply this thrice daily. If you experience any abnormal symptoms, come to us immediately.”_

He made it to the kitchen with no incidents, fixing himself a glass of water. Alec could hear Magnus flitting about in his apothecary, glass jars clinking together as he reached for whatever ingredient he needed next - a last minute client in need of fungus removal - and scratched lightly at the edge of the eye shield. Two weeks and four days. Three more days until he knows if his eye sight is okay.

Alec sucked in a ragged breath, his chest suddenly far too tight and he moved to somehow get away from that pressure, misjudged how close he was to the counter, his foot hooking around the leg of a barstool.

He stumbled-

-Alec hit the ground hard, the tail of the Rahab demon curled around his ankle. He heard Jace call his name, fighting off another demon to get to him and Alec snatched an arrow from his quiver, swiping at the offending limb.

The demon let out a feral screech, yanking it’s tail away from the hurt, and Alec had just enough time to nock an arrow just as the demon leapt with a guttural sound.

The arrow pierced its skull and the heavy weight of the demon fell on top of Alec, “_Alexander!”_ Alec grit his teeth and heaved the demon up to push it off, but whether it was a death twitch (before it dispersed in a roll of smoke) or not, the demon snarled, ichor bubbling from its mouth and spat. 

It was just bad luck that it was straight into Alec’s eyes. 

-“Alec! You need to stop touching your eyes.”

He flinches hard away from the hand that grips his hand but misses the contact immediately, sweeps out to hook his fingers into the fabric of Magnus’ shirt.

Awareness comes back in slow increments- _it’s dark, so dark!_\- and he finds himself curled into Magnus’ chest, the warlocks heartbeat loud in his ears.

There’s a sting to his eyes, and Alec’s dimly aware that the eye mask is wet against his cheeks.

Magnus is murmuring nonsensical words to him, to bring him back to the present, away from the pain and the memory and Alec is so thankful that he’s not going through this alone. 

He presses an earnest kiss over Magnus’ heart and then, with questing fingertips, he maps Magnus’ face, smoothing across his cheeks, his forehead. Strokes his index finger down Magnus’ nose till he finds his mouth. Magnus purses his lips against the fingertip in a kiss and Alec leans up to replace it with his mouth.

He misses the mark, but Magnus huffs a charmed laugh and corrects the angle.

* * *


End file.
